


漫画人生

by allsunday



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Battle for the Cowl, Countdown to Final Crisis, Earth-Prime, Gen, Multiversity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsunday/pseuds/allsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我知道这个世界不是真实的。”他喃喃地小声重复着，“但我是真实的……我们应该是真实的。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	漫画人生

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个集合多元宇宙的多元脑洞，灵感来自DC编剧对杰森这个角色的访谈，配合食用效果更佳。我尽量让这个故事读起来有趣一些，但它确实也非常虐。不仅是杰森的人生，谁又能肯定自己的人生不是别人笔下的故事呢。
> 
> 背景是……正在最终危机倒计时里穿越于各个平行宇宙的杰森，唐娜和凯尔。这是一个更二更烦更年轻的杰森，但是杰森就是杰森，他们都是一样的w

　　他知道自己不该为此激动。  
　　耶稣基督神奇蝙蝠侠啊！在穿越了那么多精彩混乱的宇宙，遇到那么多强大神奇的英雄，见过蝙蝠侠为自己复仇，也见过自己成为蝙蝠侠后。他最不应该吃惊的事，就是面对自己的死亡了。  
　　但是。

　　“读者？什么读者？！”  
　　杰森瞪大眼睛，死死盯着面前的书店店员。这个一脸宅样弱不禁风的小伙子被他说不出是震惊还是愤怒的眼神吓住了，这些天来他遇到了太多这样的读者，几乎让人精神崩溃。他刚刚才迎接完一个吓人的角色扮演爱好者，左手边的柜台旁，他的同事正在向一个膀大腰圆的顾客耐心解释投票的细则，而那人却不停地拍打桌子打断对方。漫画公司选择了这样一个宣传策略，但最终还是要底层的员工来收拾烂摊子。店员颤抖着伸出手，指了指墙上的一张招贴画，上面用骇人的黑色粗体写着：  
　　【如果你想让他活下去，拨打1-（900）720-2660】  
　　【如果你不想让他活下去，拨打1-（900）720-2666】  
　　招贴画的背景是蝙蝠侠在爆炸的废墟里抱着重伤的罗宾。  
　　杰森从未以这个角度见过这一幕。他的记忆只停留在液晶板上逐渐变小的数字上。3，2，1，他都没有看到0跳出来，就落入了红与黑的深井中。那玩意应该是倒数到0爆炸呢，还是1就炸了呢？偶尔他也会抽风似想着这件事，一整个下午陷入其中不能自拔。这张图上的布鲁斯看起来很崩溃，在一瞬间的幸灾乐祸之后，杰森为自己的行为感到了深深的愧疚。自从复活以来，他一直致力于让蝙蝠家的每个人过得不爽，每次看到布鲁斯为他出格的行事作风恼怒而又自责的时候，他的心里就会同时升起报复成功的愉悦和罪恶感。可这真的是他想要的结果吗？看着张图，他又不确定了。  
　　“杰森……”  
　　一只手搭在了他的肩上，唐娜的声音把他从那口井中拉回了现实世界。  
　　如果这是现实世界。  
　　他回过头，从唐娜瞳孔的倒影里看到自己，跟那个快要爆炸的炸弹一样，离倒数还差个１。可这是他的死亡不是吗，他怎么就没有权利愤怒了？  
　　“杰森。”一旁的凯尔也忍不住开口了。“我们在这里只是过客，你不要……”　  
　　“我没事。”这话肯定不对，但这是他下意识的反应，掩饰一切。  
　　“这都不是真的，你见过比这更残忍的宇宙。”唐娜用一种听起来催眠般的温柔嗓音说话，这通常很有效，但不是现在。  
　　“我知道这不是真的。”黑发年轻人愤愤地甩下手里的书，砸到了一旁的旋转书架，小店员慌忙蹲下身去捡散落在地的漫画，这让他为自己的失态感到尴尬。  
　　“我知道这个世界不是真实的。”他喃喃地小声重复着，“但我是真实的……我们应该是真实的。”

 

　　这一站是Earth-Prime，准确的说，是1988年的 Earth-Prime。这也不一定对，关于至尊小超对于他那个世界的描述，他们也只是略有耳闻。但从漫画店里得到的信息来看，这完完全全就是他们的故事。  
　　说到漫画。  
　　“现在是1988年！1988年！”凯尔反复翻阅着手里的一套绿灯漫画，“瞧瞧这些故事，我还有好几年才会出场！”他挤到一个书柜旁，想要抽出另一本合刊，正在那里看书的杰森一脸不情愿地挪了半步。这是自从旅行以来唐娜少数几次见到的两个男人在半径一米范围内没有吵起来的神奇情景。  
　　“闭嘴，漫画家！现在当务之急是我的故事！”杰森投去一个大白眼，破灭了唐娜的美好幻觉。十五分钟，破纪录了。  
　　“你不会懂的，你已经复活了，可阿莱克丝没有！”凯尔毫不客气地反击，“ 我还有机会阻止这一切的发生！这是一场灾难！”  
　　“你要在这儿留个六年就为了个自己都不确定存不存在漫画女朋友？”杰森放下手里的书本针锋相对道。  
　　“好过有人都不确定自己会不会被电话投票投死！”凯尔酸溜溜地开起了嘲讽。  
　　“你！！”杰森突然站了起来，而凯尔也毫不示弱地扔掉了手里的漫画。  
　　“够了！男孩们！我们都死过！”唐娜熟练地从中间插入分开了剑拔弩张的两人，就像她一路上所做的那样，“这只是另一个平行宇宙，成熟点好吗！”  
　　“不好！”“不好！”两人不假思索异口同声地反驳道。结果显而易见，换来了唐娜一人一击肘击。  
　　三十秒后两人终于从地上捂着肚子爬起来，决定坐下来举办和平会谈。  
　　“我理解你们的心情。”唐娜首先开口，“如果有可能我也会为了自己所爱的人做这样的事，但你不能确定结局会被引向何处。如果这里是 Earth-Prime，那这些漫画对我们来说就很可能是发生过的事，所有的举动都必须小心谨慎。”  
　　“可是离下一期的出版只有几天了。”杰森深吸一口气，小心地选择措辞以免再度激起唐娜的怒火，“我不能就这样看着……”  
　　看着自己被杀死？他犹豫了一下，总觉得并不是这样。  
　　让读者投票决定一个人的生死真是荒唐至极，杰森不知道自己的死因和他在这个宇宙里是一个漫画角色哪个更难以接受。总的来说，这两件事的冲击已经盖过了他死亡的阴影。  
　　反正这么多年来，他也早就习惯了不是吗？  
　　“难道你也想冲进编辑部逼着他们修改剧情？”凯尔撇嘴，“我们都知道至尊小超的结局。而且起源墙上很挤，比阿克汉姆还挤。”  
　　“啧，我知道一个更方便的办法。”杰森挑了挑眉毛，拇指往窗外一比，指着路边的公共电话亭，“我们就按他们的规矩来。”  
　　“什么我们？”凯尔翻了翻眼睛。“这是你自己的事。”  
　　“一个电话要50美分，我们现在身无分文。”杰森突然贴近过来，抓住凯尔的肩膀，直直地盯着他的脸，“用你的绿灯能量变几个硬币给我，我们现在是一个队的，如果你帮我这个忙，我就留下来陪你六年等你那个不知道 存不存在漫画女朋友。”  
　　“你才不会。”凯尔露出一个嫌恶的表情，但看得出他的内心开始动摇了。  
　　“不然我只能去抢小朋友的储蓄罐了。”杰森耸肩，一个刚踏进漫画书店的金发男孩马上转头盯着他。  
　　“你是小学生吗？！”唐娜摇头叹气，转而向凯尔投去求助的目光。  
　　“好吧，好吧。”绿灯投降了，“你发誓，如果我帮你这个忙，你也得帮我。”  
　　“成交。”杰森笑嘻嘻地伸出手，凯尔勉强张开五指来了个击掌。  
　　谁知道呢，年轻的男人想，如果没自己死的话，这一切的复活也好，穿越也好，就都不存在了。到时候谁还记得这个誓言呢。

××××

　　“你打够了没有？”  
　　一个呵欠从凯尔的嘴里飞了出来，他一手托着下巴，一手指挥着绿灯戒指把一枚能量硬币从电话投币口上反反复复地投进去，再投进去。他累极了，比打了整个扇区的坏蛋还累。他早就知道不该答应杰森的请求，这离“几个”硬币可差得远了去了。  
　　“我打了几个了？”杰森搁下话筒暂时喘口气，很快又开始了重播作业。  
　　“不知道！”对方没好气地回了一句，绿灯硬币变透明了，电话音响到一半戛然而止，杰森转过头，对着凯尔皱眉。  
　　“235个。”唐娜也打了个呵欠，但她极力表现的不那么失礼。  
　　“这肯定不够！”杰森狂把电话挂机键按的咔咔作响，示意凯尔再投个硬币。  
　　“戒指都要没电了！”绿灯抱怨道，满脸不情愿地扔进去一个绿色硬币。  
　　杰森机械似地拨着号盘，听着电话那头的女性录音声对他一遍遍地重复“感谢您拨打该号码，我们将把您的意愿传达给DC漫画。”  
　　我应该活下来。他别扭地想。你们这些读者懂个屁。  
　　“我说，你为什么不去编辑部看看结果。”凯尔突然灵机一动。  
　　“看什么结果？”杰森停下了手里的活，他也累了。  
　　见引起了对方的注意，凯尔终于如释重负般地收起了灯戒，甩了甩发麻的胳膊。“这种大事件，漫画公司都会有双份准备，这样结果一出来就能马上决定出版哪一套。”  
　　“跟竞选通报一样？”  
　　“跟竞选通报一样。”  
　　一丝得意涌上杰森心头。他轻咳一声以免上翘的嘴角被其他俩人发现。另一个他从未见过的，心心念念的人生，此时此刻正静静地躺在编辑部的抽屉里，仿佛就在等待着他的到来。他当初对复仇有多渴望，现在那个抽屉就有多吸引人。  
　　“况且，那里应该可以查到现在选票的情况。”凯尔瞥了他一眼，装作不经意地补充了句。  
　　“走，现在就出发！”  
　　唐娜长吁一口气从靠着的墙边站好，凯尔摊了摊手，无声地说：我就说他是个单细胞。

××××

　　溜进加班中的漫画公司办公室不是件难事，凯尔熟门熟路地让同伴换上几件蹭了墨水的宅T，就大模大样地跟着一群员工从正门混了进去。  
　　负责当期的责编正好不在他的办公室座位上，破灭了杰森想揍他一顿的企图。  
　　“你说他们要是发现这里有个真的绿灯侠，签名的队伍会排多长？”凯尔一边在门口把风一边问。  
　　“考虑到至尊小超的经历，我看他们会分分钟泼你一身黄色颜料。”正说着，一支颜料管从正在翻箱倒柜杰森那边甩了出来，在措不及防的凯尔双手上跳了半天，最后终于掉到了地上。  
　　“你够了！”凯尔伸出脚尖，小心地把地上那支黄色颜料管踢到一边。  
　　“哈，找到了！”男人拿着一份包裹严实的牛皮纸密封袋从桌旁站了起来，唐娜看了一眼那个坏掉的保险柜，觉得不是发表评论的好时机。　　  
　　“让我看看。”凯尔凑上前，却被杰森一把挡开。  
　　“这是我的故事。”他突然神情严肃。凯尔看了看唐娜，唐娜点点头，于是男人耸耸肩，收回了向密封袋伸出去的手。  
　　棉线从文件袋的塑料片上一圈圈绕下，散发着墨水香味的稿件从牛皮纸里取出。杰森的呼吸沉重起来，他感到空气稠浊，整个房间的时间仿佛都停滞了。　　  
　　他翻开了封面。  
　　时间又开始缓慢地运行了。  
　　一页，两页，三页……最后一页。  
　　他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，咽下一口唾沫。他的手心被汗水浸透，阅读几十页的漫画仿佛一个世纪那么长。  
　　“杰森……”唐娜靠上前，扶住他的肩膀。  
　　“我不再是罗宾了。”他木然地说。“不会是了。”  
　　办公室里一片寂静。  
　　“呃，我们该，恭喜你吗？”凯尔踌躇着开了口。  
　　杰森看了他一眼，但这之中并没有任何感情。  
　　“我活着，但这也没什么好的……”  
　　他早该想到的。爆炸的浓烟散去，那条显而易见的，符合逻辑的道路逐渐清晰地展现在他眼前。在经历了惨无人道的殴打和爆炸烟火的痛楚之后，活着究竟意味着什么，这并不是一件很难想象的事情。  
　　他想起了芭芭拉。  
　　办公室外突然响起的欢呼声打断了尴尬的冷场，他们打开一条门缝，几个工作人员围在了一起，对着一些数字进行着激烈的讨论。  
　　“发生了什么？”凯尔揪住一个路过的人。  
　　“电话公司给了我们反馈。”那人神色匆匆，“说是现在生存票大幅领先，我们要准备印刷了！”  
　　听到这话，杰森赶紧把拿着稿子的手收到了背后。他几步退回了房间，用尽全力深深地吸了一口气，只觉得脚底轻飘飘地，不由自主地靠在了墙上。回过神来，他才发现手里的稿纸已经皱成了一团。  
　　这难道不是你想要的结果吗？他这么问自己。  
　　他把稿子放在桌上，试着抚平皱痕，拇指划过纸上那个鲜血淋漓的孩子，一股电流般的触动涌上心头。  
　　这不公平。  
　　突然间，他的视线穿过了手掌，露出了放在下面的稿纸。男人惊异地抬起胳膊，看着透明化的身体逐渐向上延伸。  
　　“！？什么……”  
　　最后一个“鬼”字尚未从嘴里脱出，杰森就刷的一下消失在了办公室里。

 

　　“杰森？”唐娜推开门，房间里空无一人。她拿起桌上捏皱了的稿纸，一种不祥的预感遍布全身。  
　　“怎么了？”凯尔跟了进来，看看周围，瞬间明白了一切，“杰森消失了？”  
　　“恐怕我们做错了。”她一边说着，一边推开房门跑了出去，“我们要重新打那个电话！”  
　　“等等我！”凯尔也跑了出去，两人飞快地穿过办公室里加班的人群，朝着大楼的门口跑去。就当他们下到最后一层楼的拐角处，一个人影挡在了他们面前。  
　　“小心！！”她一个没停稳撞在了对方身上，两个人一起倒在了地上。紧随其后的凯尔急忙刹车，慌慌张张地把他们扶起。  
　　“我们是不是在哪里见过？”他好奇地盯着那个挡路的孩子，“漫画书店？”  
　　“太好了！”金色头发的孩子突然雀跃起来，抱住了唐娜和凯尔，“我就在找你们！”

 

××××

 

　　“又来一个。”  
　　黑暗中，他听见了一个熟悉的声音。  
　　一个人影靠近过来，伸手拍了拍他的脸颊。杰森张开眼睛，翻身坐了起来。  
　　“很好。”那人站起身，歪了歪嘴，“别给大家丢脸。”  
　　杰森皱起眉头。这人的声音听起来有些耳熟，他身上的夹克品味也跟自己差不多。  
　　“这是什么地方？”他看了看周围，一个大房间，几张沙发和空荡荡书架，装饰有点像韦恩庄园，又好像不是。但是环顾四周，没有看到一扇门。  
　　“嗨！”房间的另一头，有个人朝他挥了挥手，“见到你可真他妈让人讨厌！”  
　　杰森定了定神，仔细打量着那个人。“我认得你！”他惊讶地大喊起来，“你是那时在漫画店和店员争吵的客人！”  
　　“我没有和她吵。”红发男人呲牙，“我在质疑那个投票电话的公正性，她无法告诉我怎么防止有人故意作假。我说我用一个自动拨号装置就能搞定这一切，但她根本不理解什么是……”  
　　“这里是什么地方？”杰森打断了他的唠叨。  
　　“灵薄界。”一开始那个人说，“漫画人物专用。”  
　　“见鬼！”这下杰森就无法假装淡定了，那真的是Earth-Prime？他扫视了一圈，房间一共就他们三个。“我不觉得自己是个漫画人物！”他说。  
　　“我也不觉得。”红发男人挑挑眉毛。  
　　“那你是谁？”他眯起眼睛盯着对方。  
　　“不如你先说。”那人露出狡猾的笑容。  
　　“杰森，杰森陶德。”不好的预感。“该你们了。”  
　　“红头罩。”红发男人冷笑一声。  
　　“……前罗宾。”一开始的夹克男也笑了。  
　　“蝙蝠侠！”又一个声音出现在房间里，三人朝着声音的来源转过头去，看着角落里站着的穿着怪异蝙蝠侠披风的男人。  
　　“所以你们也都他妈的把事情搞砸了是吧！？”新来的人摘下一张钢铁蝙蝠侠头盔，嫌弃地说。

××××

　　“你好，我，我，还有我。很高兴见到不同版本的自己。”夹克男摊开双手，“虽然我不记得你们中的任何一位，但既然我在这里，说明咱们之间还是有联系的。”  
　　“可我记得你。”红发男人指了指杰森，“你和唐娜还有凯尔在平行宇宙旅行。还有你！”他又指向角落里的不速之客，想了想，“……披风争夺战。”  
　　“哼！”最后来的人不停擦着他的那个可怖的面罩。“布鲁斯死了，马戏团小子和替代品根本罩不住哥谭那群神经病！他们只会窝里横，联手阴我！”  
　　“什么！？”杰森几乎要摔掉下巴。  
　　“嘿，说话注意点儿，这里有人会被剧透的。”红发男人挠了挠头，自言自语道，“当时他们都说我疯了我还不信……”  
　　“哼，我是单独的版本，跟谁都没有关系！”  
　　“切，那你怎么会在这儿。话说你投了啥？”夹克男打断了他的抱怨。  
　　“他是个疯子，一定投了自己死亡票。”红发男人不屑地说，“我觉得他和我们的画风都不同。”  
　　“呸，我当然你们这群娘娘腔不一样，我直接杀到了编辑部！”  
　　“……报纸上那个就是你？”夹克男露出一个夸张的惊讶表情，“一个角色扮演狂闯入DC漫画公司被捕？”  
　　“我得赶时间回到自己的世界去，而你们只会婆婆妈妈地投什么狗屁票……”那人懊恼地把钢铁面罩踢得老远，发乒呤乓啷的噪音。  
　　“我说，有没有人跟我解释一下！！”杰森在自己之中大声呼喊，“你们都是平行世界的我！？”  
　　“我们是都死过的罗宾。”红发男人露出一个意味深长的笑容。“让我猜猜，你也投了生存票？你作弊了多少？”  
　　“……235还是253。”他开始摸到点头绪了。  
　　“哈，我赢了！”红发男人朝着夹克男的方向大笑，接着又转回来用拇指比了比自己，“784票。”  
　　“我们果然是同一个人。”夹克男笑笑，“315。”  
　　杰森沉默不语，他不是没有考虑到这种情况。如果那个确实是传闻中的Earth-Prime，那改变投票结果不仅没能拯救以前的自己，还间接谋杀了现在的自己。所以他们是被困在时间悖论中了吗？  
　　“这里是给被遗忘的故事角色所设的世界。”夹克男仿佛看穿了他的心思，拿起书架上一本叫做多元世界指导手册递了过去，“我想他们在搞一个新故事，所以现在的世界混乱了，然后我们恰巧掉入了自己人生中最关键的一刻。这不难理解吧，你都穿越过那么多个漫画宇宙了。”  
　　“我可不是漫画角色。”杰森依然嘴硬，但现在他似乎也没一开始那么有底气了。  
　　“Earth-Prime的人也这么想。”夹克男耸耸肩，“我是说，他们怎么知道自己在写故事这件事不是另外一个人写的故事呢？”  
　　“然后你们这群蠢货就投了自己的生存票，把自己又搞死了一次。简直天才，太好笑了！”一旁观看许久的疯子终于忍不住发出了嘲讽，“我要是蝙蝠侠，也不会让你们当我的罗宾！”  
　　“还好你不是蝙蝠侠。”红发大个子白了他一眼。三个人面面相觑，内心不得不承认那家伙的话有一部分是对的。  
　　“那我们现在怎么办？”杰森问道。  
　　“看漫画。”夹克男无奈地说道，他指了指刚才扔过去的那本书，“到现在为止所发生的一切都会出现在这本指导手册里。”  
　　杰森刚好读到了同样的台词。  
　　“然而只是到现在为止。”红发男补充道，这句话也出现在了那本书的页面上。  
　　“这个孩子是谁？”杰森往前翻了两页，指着画面上一个金发男孩问道，“他也是我们中的一员？？”  
　　“没印象。”夹克男一脸困惑。  
　　“别问他，他什么都不知道。”穿着披风的疯子尖刻地说，“他是重启后的版本，他甚至都没有偷过轮胎。”  
　　杰森诧异地抬头看了……自己一眼，夹克男叹了口气表示默认。“可我有别的。”他依旧端着那张笑脸。  
　　“让我也看看。”红发男人挤进他们之中，他眯起眼睛似乎在脑袋里挖掘什么，“我，记得他，一点点。我是他和你的混合版。”  
　　“混合什么？”杰森皱起眉头，“你的用词真古怪，我绝对不会称呼自己是某个版本的！”  
　　“哈，要是你跟我活得一样久，就会渐渐接受这些事，他们管这叫，设定。”红毛男用和他外表极不相符的认真表情理智地分析说，“这取决于你的创造者是个怎样的人。”  
　　不，我不想知道。杰森觉得自己的胃在翻腾。  
　　“可他到底是谁？”  
　　“初版，最早的我们。”疯子又开口了，“一个父母双亡的马戏团小子，乐观开朗，聪明勤奋……”  
　　“听起来就像迪克。”  
　　“他就他妈就是个迪克。双胞胎，山寨货。”疯子发出啧啧的咂舌声，“所以没人记得他。”  
　　所有人都不作声了。  
　　“你怎么知道的这么多？”杰森再次打破沉默。  
　　“我要推动情节发展！蠢货！就跟逼迪克穿上蝙蝠侠的制服一样。”那家伙龇牙咧嘴道，“这叫设定，你太年轻了，屁都不懂！”　　  
　　好吧，他已经不想知道这些有的没的了。  
　　“他看起来是唯一一个不受投票影响的杰森。”夹克男说。  
　　“他看起来也知道发生了什么。”  
　　一页新的画面逐渐浮现在书页上，吸引了杰森们的注意力。

××××

　　“自动拨号投票机？”凯尔击了一下掌，随即一台连着电脑的古怪电话机就从灯戒中冒了出来，“我们怎么没想到。”  
　　“时间紧迫。”金发男孩看了看时钟，离投票截止只有很短的时间了。“我们必须不停地拨号才能弥补他们犯下的错误。”  
　　“他们？”唐娜面露疑色。  
　　“我们。”金发男孩顿了顿，催促道，“开始吧。”

 

　　他们看着页面上不停翻动的票数，看着死亡逐渐缩小差距直到占据上风。  
　　最终，数字停留在了一个极小的差异上，每个人心里都忐忑不安，不知道接下来会发生什么。  
　　“成功了？”不知道是谁问了一句。  
　　“成功了。”夹克男翻动着书页。漫画公司公布了投票的结果。死亡以微弱的72票胜出，决定了杰森的命运。房间原本空荡荡的书架上开始被一本本漫画逐渐填满。  
　　“又死了一次。”红发男人自嘲地拿起一本《蝙蝠侠与罗宾》翻了两页。  
　　“这都已经是过时的卖点了。”夹克男的手里捧着一本写着《法外者》的漫画。  
　　突然，一扇发着光的门出现在了房间的角落里。没等其他人反应过来，穿着披风的蝙蝠侠杰森就跑了过去，打开了那扇门。  
　　一阵强风刮了进来，夜幕笼罩下的哥谭城出现在众人的眼前。门外是架在哥谭桥上的列车轨道。  
　　“再见，和你们在一起很愉快，蠢货们！”戴着钢铁蝙蝠侠面具的杰森大笑着纵身一跃，跳入了深邃夜空，就在他消失在众人视线的那刻，门也随之呯地一声关上了。  
　　“我讨厌什么‘推动情节发展’。”红发男人摇摇头，他第二个推开门，景色和之前那次几乎没什么区别。男人深吸一口气，就在即将跨出门口的时候，他突然想起了什么似的转过身。  
　　“告诉我。”他问杰森，“另一个结局是不是和我想的一样？”  
　　“都不重要了。”杰森轻声回答，“那是……别人的人生。”  
　　红发男人点点头，消失在了门后。  
　　杰森站在原地，看了看房间里另一个人。  
　　“重启后是什么意思？”他问。“为什么你没有偷过轮胎？”  
　　夹克男耸耸肩，“这取决于你的创造者。”  
　　又是这套，杰森在心里叹了口气。  
　　“走之前，有件事我想我应该告诉你。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我和布鲁斯已经和好了。就，这样。”  
　　“什么！？”  
　　“我们重新合作打击罪犯，提姆和我的关系也不像以前那么差了。”他挠挠脑袋，说出这些话对他来说似乎有些尴尬，尤其是面对自己的时候。杰森能感受到这一点。  
　　不不不，我不想知道。他的内心在狂吼。  
　　“确实，活着挺好的。”夹克男笑了笑，推门走进了一条繁华的城市街道。  
　　呸，杰森心里暗自咒骂了一句，一种嫉妒的心情油然而生，也许他是活得挺好，也许我也会活得挺好，可谁知道呢，这取决于……  
　　他摇了摇头，找了张沙发坐了下来。  
　　“你怎么不走？”一个声音从他手中的漫画书里传了出来。  
　　“我在等你呢。”杰森翻开书页，“你把我们投死了，你还欠我个道歉。”那个金发男孩垂下头。“别，我开玩笑呢。多亏了你帮我们收拾这个烂摊子。”  
　　“我跟你们不一样，我是没有死过的杰森。”男孩的脸上显出一丝落寞，“所以这个投票的结果并不会让我消失。你说的对，我没有权利这么做，抱歉害你们又死一次。”  
　　“你不回自己的世界去？”他敏锐地捕捉到了孩子话语背后的情绪。  
　　“我的故事已经结束了。”男孩笑了笑，“我只能回到那个房间。”  
　　他终于证实了自己的猜测，这是一个被遗忘角色的牢笼，而这个孩子正是一个被遗忘了的角色。  
　　“你以为读者不喜欢你，其实他们更不喜欢的是我，一个山寨版的格雷森。”金发男孩缓缓开口，“我曾经愿意用一切来交换离开这里，交换一个曲折而又波澜壮阔的人生。”  
　　“我的人生一点也不波澜壮阔……”杰森小声纠正，“事实上，很多人都说我烂透了。我根本不知道自己复活的意义是什么，为什么有人会想让我复活？”  
　　“因为活着才能有更多的故事。”男孩叹了口气，“有更多的故事才不会被人遗忘。但你们不能像我这样活着，我平凡的让人无法记住。”  
　　杰森沉默了。  
　　“多亏了你们的牺牲，创造了新的故事，让杰森这个角色没有从人们的记忆中消失。虽然我们可能是完全不同的，杰森。”男孩嘲解道。  
　　“把你创造出来的人是个混球！”杰森嘟囔着，意识到自己也开始用这种奇怪的词了。“当然我这个也不怎么样，不过至少他还给我安排了一个盛大的死亡。看看那些投票，我都不知道有这么多人在看我的故事。”  
　　“但是复活你的那个人……”男孩继续说，“他一定很喜欢你。”  
　　“我不知道。”杰森摇摇头，“我都不认识他。”  
　　“我可以在外面多待一会儿时间吗？”孩子突然请求道。  
　　“你想待多久就多久。”杰森的同情心如同潮水一般泛滥了起来。“我也可以在这里陪你。”  
　　“不，谢谢。”男孩笑了，他犹豫了一下，“我只希望你回去后还能记得我。”  
　　“一定。”杰森觉得喉咙被什么堵住了。一定。  
　　“谢谢……“

××××

　　接下来的三天里，整个城市都被罗宾死亡的爆炸性新闻侵袭着。连晨间新闻都报道起了这起漫画界的惨案，随手拿起一份报纸，就能在头版头条看到惊人的大字：罗宾遇害。走在街上，也能从各种人嘴里听见自己的名字。  
　　不得不说这让杰森有种一夜成名的得意感，如果他当初知道有这么多人关心他的事，也许复活时就不会那么难受了。

　　“我让你发誓的时候你居然在心里打这种小算盘？”  
　　凯尔拍打着手里的多元宇宙指导手册，指着其中一格的气泡框冲着杰森发火。  
　　“你不也偷偷骂我单细胞吗！”杰森端起咖啡喝了一口。  
　　他从那个房间离开时，顺手带走了那本指导漫画。它非常有趣，几乎有趣的过头了。凯尔翻阅了前面的章节，指着杰森的心理活动框大肆嘲讽。而且身为漫画家的他还找到了一个更让人抓狂的玩法。  
　　“你一开始到底为什么想让自己活下去的？”凯尔一边看漫画一边假装不经意地问。  
　　“想让自己活下去有什么问题。”杰森往嘴里塞进一块三明治，“问这个干吗？”  
我讨厌这张海报，他用手指摩挲着画上的人，在某人的脸上顿了顿，我讨厌看见他这副让人心碎的表情。  
　　＂你他妈在读什么！？”  
　　“我在读你的内心世界。你看这里有个闪回的格子，是你在漫画书店的回忆。简直了！你这个纤细敏感的少女，你为什么不把这些话对蝙蝠侠说呢？！”  
　　“去你妈的！把书还我！”杰森恼怒地站了起来，一把夺过绿灯手里的漫画。  
不得不说这个宇宙已经让人有些厌烦了。  
　　他瞥了一眼这行刚出现的旁白，满脸无奈地坐回沙发。  
　　“我们啥时候能离开？”他泄气地问唐娜。“我们还能离开这里吗？”  
　　“不知道，书上没写吗？”姑娘提醒道。“你可以翻到最后一页，一个好的故事总会在最后再来一段高潮。”  
　　“我看不出还能有什么内容。”杰森搓了搓书页，没剩几张纸了。  
　　一个新出现的格子吸引了他的注意。他抬起头，看着那个和漫画中长得一样的男人走进了咖啡馆。有一个注解框出现在页面的一角。  
Dennis O'Neil，DC漫画公司编辑。负责蝙蝠侠系列漫画。  
“来一杯咖啡，谢谢！”那人对柜台后的店员要求道。  
　　“你是Dennis O'Neil？”杰森惊讶地走了过去。  
　　“……是的。”那人犹豫了一下，似乎不明白为何会被认出。“有什么事？”  
　　“嘿，他就是那个杀死罗的宾家伙！”杰森冲着店里大声喝道。  
　　这句话如同一石激起千层浪，瞬间在咖啡馆里炸开了锅。口哨声和唾骂声此起彼伏，一开始尚有不少人为之辩护，但随着越来越多看热闹的人加入以后，这个男人再也忍受不了被关注的压力，匆忙逃离了咖啡馆。  
　　杰森和凯尔大笑着拍打桌子，看着编辑从他们身边一溜烟跑过，一种报复后快感喷薄而出。  
　　“我们绝对应该经常做做这种事。”杰森说，“有利缓解压力。”  
这本漫画也不算太讨人厌。  
　　哦，见鬼！他又看见一行新的旁白。  
　　“我讨厌这种被人窥视一切的生活。”他愤愤地说，“好了，结尾的高潮和笑点已经演过了，我们到底什么时候能离开。”  
　　但是书并没有回答他的问题，连一个效果音都没有出现。  
　　“他就是那个写死罗宾的编辑？”一个声音从背后传来，三人转过头，看见一个年轻人从起哄的人群中走了过来。  
　　“是吧。”杰森不置可否地回答。  
　　“他可以那样做？”年轻人继续问，“我是说，随便决定一个人的生死？”  
　　“漫画角色没有人权。”杰森的脸板了下来，叹了口气。  
　　“这是错的。杰森不该受到这样的对待。”年轻人的脸上浮现出愤怒与难过交织的表情。“他们也不应该在漫画里杀死一个孩子！”  
　　一种奇怪的念头出现在杰森的脑海中，他拿起那本漫画，新的一页出现了，在年轻人的身后，一个名字浮现在了注释框里。  
Judd Winick，DC漫画公司编辑。负责红头罩系列漫画。  
　　杰森愣了一下。  
　　“我要去当个编辑，写自己的故事。”年轻人继续说，“我喜欢这个角色，这不该是他的结局。”  
　　“杰森。”唐娜推了推身边的人小声提醒，“他是……”  
　　“你要复活这个角色？”杰森没有听到她的话，他什么都听不到了，好像这个咖啡馆里就只有他和眼前这个年轻人。“你要把他带回来？”  
　　“为什么不行呢？”年轻人耸耸肩。“他又不是把自己卖给了死神。”  
　　“他只是个漫画角色。”杰森试探地说，“他是假的。”  
　　“他当然是真的。他在自己的世界里一直是真实的。”年轻人笑了起来，“你怎么知道自己不是别人故事里的一个角色？”  
　　“这要多久。”杰森茫然地问道，“要多久。”  
　　“不知道。”年轻人看起来也来了兴致，“也许十年，也许二十年。我还没有想好自己的职业规划，你想看？”  
　　“我可以等。”杰森坚定地说。  
　　“你真是个……怪人。”年轻人眨眨眼，“我喜欢。”  
复活你的那个人……他一定很喜欢你。  
一行字出现在了漫画的最后一页。  
　　“杰森！”凯尔的呼喊把他拉回现实，他拉了拉杰森的衣角，指着店外，一个巨大的发光通道出现在众人眼前，“我们的车来了！”  
　　唐娜跑向门口，冲着两人挥手。咖啡馆里的空气似乎凝滞了，但是没有人看着他们。杰森犹豫了一下，伸手去抓桌上的那本漫画，但是落了个空。漫画的封面开始变形，不再是他当初拿到的多元宇宙手册了。年轻人坐了下来，拿起那本现在写着《家族之死》的漫画，坐在了他们原来的位置上。  
　　“杰森！”唐娜在门口催促。“快点，我们不知道门会开多久。”  
　　黑发男人看了看跑向门口的同伴，终于挪动了脚步。  
　　他在这里的故事结束了。  
　　“Judd！”在离门口几步之遥的地方，杰森突然转过身，冲着桌边那个年轻人大喊。  
　　“什么！？你怎么……”那人的脸上充满惊讶，他转了转头，却没有找到杰森所在的方向。  
　　“答应我，把他写成个英雄！”  
　　那个叫Judd的年轻人抬头看着前方，三个奇妙的身影消失在了门口的方向。他依稀记得有个人在跟自己说话，但忽然间，他又什么都想不起来了。

“……我会的。”他想了想，自言自语道。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *关于被遗忘的漫画角色，来自莫里森90年代的动物侠，他现在的多元宇宙也多少沿用了一些当时的想法。  
> *凯尔的第一任女友是著名的“冰箱女尸案”的受害者。  
> *关于红发杰森到底是莫里森考据出错，还是单纯觉得Ginger就应该是红色……色盲界的事我不懂，但是红色看起来屌屌的也不错（喂


End file.
